


Try As He May

by athirstygoil



Series: No Harm, No Foul [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Sans, Dubious Consent, Gags, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Scars, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Submissive Papyrus, Vaginal Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athirstygoil/pseuds/athirstygoil
Summary: Another instance of Alt being horrible to someone.Only this time, it's Edge.





	Try As He May

**Author's Note:**

> This instance is set after the main story's end. c:
> 
> Short but sweet! Y'know, given the depravity of all this. ^^;

They clung to him, as Sans looked down at his prize, phalanges ghosting over the bones of his captive. They were reluctant to release him. Unwilling to leave him be. 

The thoughts just kept coming. 

How  _ perfect _ Edge was. How  _ beautiful _ his scarred bones felt under Sans’ phalanges.

How he was better than Red in how he writhed under Sans’ touch. How his cries left Sans aching for more.

Edge whimpered beneath him as Sans pushed his cock into his entrance again. Grip tightening at his shoulder, his clavicle. Crimson saliva soaked through the gag as Sans steadily fucked him. 

Fractures decorated Edge’s ribs and Sans traced the scars with his free hand as the other yanked at the collar around the taller skeleton’s neck. Edge gasped as Sans forced him to curl inward, unwanted intimacy automatically making him flinch. Sans wouldn’t let him recoil no matter how dirty and wrong it felt. He did as Edge knew he did.

Take, take, take.

\--

Edge wondered if this was what Sans was subjected to. A part of him wanted to be strong, to survive through it because his brother equally suffered. Another just wanted it all to end. Alt was just as horrible as he knew him to be. 

But  _ was it any better? _

Was being Sans’ replacement any better than when Alt would kidnap him each and every time before?

Was this any different?

Was this--

Would it be the end of him?

After reliving all those times before, after all the fear and stress built up from being forced to protect Sans and failing  _ over and o v e r a g a i n-- _

Edge was tired.

Edge was so tired.

“look at me,” the cretin on top of him commanded. And when Edge willed his quivering eyelights to merely glance in his direction, Alt grinned wickedly. “that’s a good boy,” he praised.

_ “that’s a good boy.” _

Edge cringed as Alt tilted his chin upward so he could caress his cervical vertebrae with his wet, blue tongue.

It  _ wasn’t _ any better.

It just…

_ Was _


End file.
